


Worth Saving

by thegirlwhofangirled



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, this is how I want the Tallahassee episode to unfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/pseuds/thegirlwhofangirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, big boy! Get your own pirate, this one’s mine.” Emma yelled. Hook could only gape at her. Was she out of her mind? Why was she here? She could’ve left.  He knew she had the compass, he was sure of it. Why did she come back? And her “he’s mine” remark? Why did he feel a pleasant pull in his chest when she said that? Suddenly the idea of belonging to her sounded quite appealing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a headcanon and next thing I know I had written a fic. Inspired by the new previews we've gotten and after seeing a BTS picture for the next episode where we see Emma's hand is bandaged. This is how I wish things went down. Also this is a oneshot...for now. I might decide to write more in the future but not now since I have other fics to write. Enjoy!

Emma and Captain Hook dodged another of the enormous flying pots the giant threw their way before hiding behind a bookshelf.  


"I think it's best if you go out and distract him while I go for the compass." Hook gasped, almost out of breath from all the running.  


"If you think I'm falling for that one you're more stupid than I thought." Emma spat at him with an incredulous look.  


Hook shook his head and risked taking a peek at the giant, who was still yelling and kicking everything on his way. He turned an exasperated glance towards Emma who regarded him calmly. And yet, the challenging gleam in her eyes was not lost to him. At this point it was evident, if someone was going to get that compass it would be her.  


" _Fine_." He muttered in annoyance. "I'll distract him. Once he's focused on me you run for the table where the compass is. Then you come and attack him from behind his legs. With any luck we will be able to hurt enough so it will be easy for us to escape. Are you ready?" he finished looking at her condescendingly.  


Hopefully once she realized how risky her new stance on the plan was she would give up and let him obtain the compass. However, the odds did not seem to be on his favor. Emma dragged her sword out of its sheath and gave him a cocky grin.  


"I'm always ready, Captain." and with that she ran.  


Sensing a change the giant whirled around and saw Emma running for the table which resulted in him chasing after her.  


" _Blasted woman!_ " Hook hissed as she dodged another shard of glass flying her way.  


Why must she be so stubborn? Doing as she pleased with no regard of anyone else? Soon enough Hook felt the scowl on his face giving into a grin. She was just like him.  


" _Blasted woman..._ " he murmured with a smile before stepping out and calling the giant.  


"I believe there are better ways to treat a lady don't you think?" Hook bellowed at the giant creature.  
^  


The minute Emma's eyes landed on the compass she ran for it. Somehow the giant must have felt her moving because suddenly he was behind her. He kept throwing things at her. _Really?_ She moved in time just a shard of glass landed in front her.  


"I believe there are better ways to treat a lady don't you think?" Hook yelled stepping out of their hiding spot.  


 _Well that was ballsy,_ she thought. Then again he was a pirate. They were supposed to be ballsy, right? He was also kind of attractive; in a dark, rakish kind of way…  


"Snap out of it, Emma!" she barked to herself.  


She had to stay focused. Placing her sword back on its sheath and pushing the sleeves of her jacket back she started to climb. If it wasn’t for the giant splinters sticking out from the wood she would not have been able to climb the table. When she made it to the top she took a moment to catch a breath and looked down. Hook was still fighting the giant. That is, if running around and poking at the giant's shins could be called fighting. He was slowly luring the giant towards the door. His purpose was not lost on her. A few more steps and both of them could fall off the edge of the house. Emma took hold of the compass and this time instead climbing all the way down the leg of the table she jumped into a pile of fabric on the floor which served to soften her fall. When she landed on her back she noticed a sliver of light coming through the wall. There was a small opening. She could easily leave Hook behind and go down the beanstalk that way. Yet the thought of doing that made her uneasy. Trustworthy or not, he had helped them. The giant had somehow managed to rid Hook of his sword and the pirate was now lying hopelessly on the floor, with eyes full of fear. Even if this was a trap to get the compass for Cora it would still be kind of messed up to leave him behind and get stomped on by a giant. With a resigned sigh Emma unsheathed her sword once again and trotted towards them.  


^  


Hook let his head hit the floor and closed his eyes. Out of all the valiant ways he could've died did it have to end like this? He glanced at the vicious grin adorning the giant's face and gulped. He was ready and waiting for the weight of the giant's foot to crush his body when a voice startled them both.  


"Hey, big boy! Get your own pirate, this one's mine." Emma yelled.  


Hook could only gape at her. Was she out of her mind? Why was she here? She could've left. He knew she had the compass, he was sure of it. Why did she come back? And her "he's mine" remark? Why did he feel a pleasant pull in his chest when she said that? Suddenly the idea of belonging to her sounded quite appealing…  


Emma lunged at the giant and plunged her sword into his heel causing him to scream in pain. Hook took advantage of the situation and scrambled up throwing himself to the other side of the giant's heel and stabbing him with his hook in the process. His eyes met Emma's and they shone with the gleam of battle. She nodded and he returned the gesture as both of them pulled out their weapons out of the giant's flesh at the same time. The giant flailed and kicked his leg causing Emma to fall backwards and land on her side, a cry escaped her lips when body hit the wood beneath her. Hook snatched her sword up from where it landed on the floor and he proceeded furiously slash at the creature's lower shins. The more he cut and stabbed the more the giant retreated until he tripped on one of his discarded books and fell out the door into the white abyss, his screams echoing through the sky.  


Almost in a daze, Hook let sword clatter to the wooden floor and looked at his bloody hand. It had been since had killed a man so viciously.  


"Is he dead?" Emma's distressed voice dragged him from his thoughts.  


"Yes." He answered, schooling his face with one of his signature smirks only to stop dead cold when his eyes landed on her. "You're hurt!"  


He ran to where she lay on the floor hugging her middle. There was blood on her hands and shirt.  


"Are you alright?" Hook anxiously as he ran his hand down her arm and then her stomach.  


"I'm fine," she groaned batting his hand.  


Hook would have none of it though which is why he continued to use his hand to lift her shirt.  


"I said I'm fine!" Emma shrieked slapping his hand away but not before it made contact with her skin.  


He backed slowly, lifting his arms in surrender.  


"You must let me tend you, you're bleeding." he said pointing to her middle.  


"The blood is from my hand, nothing too serious." she said, showing him the gash that sliced her left palm.  


The sight of the blood smearing her skin nearly drove him over the edge. She was hurt and it was because of him. He ripped a piece of cloth from his rags and held it before him.  


“May I?” he asked her quietly.  


Emma regarded him with guarded eyes before nodding and sitting up straight. Hook approached her and kneeled next to her. He used the rag to clean her wound. As he wiped away the blood with gentle strokes she spoke.  


“Why are you doing this?” she asked him, distrust and confusion evident in her tone.  


He lifted his eyes to hers and found himself wanting delve into those depths. They were the same color of the sea. So many answers to that question plagued his mind. _I saved you because you saved me even though you don’t trust me, because you remind me of myself, because you intrigue me, because I’m tired of being depicted as the bad guy._ There were some many things he wanted to say and in the end he opted for the safest answer.  


“Because when the women down there see you’re hurt they will immediately think it’s my fault and will wish to chop off my other hand. Besides, you risked your life for me. Somehow you thought I was worth saving. This is the least I can do.” He murmured before ripping another piece of cloth and trying to wrap it around her hand; a task that proved to be a bit challenging with only one hand.  


“Here.” She said, covering his hand with hers and holding part of the fabric as he attempted to tighten it.  


When her skin came in contact with his her cheeks flushed and she looked away. Hook lowered his head, lips twitching trying to suppress a smile.  


“Emma!” Snow’s voice called from the door.  


They both looked up and saw their three companions running towards them.  


“Emma.” Snow breathed before dragging her into her arms.  


Hook backed away wanting to give them some privacy.  


“Are you alright?” Aurora asked concerned.  


“We saw the giant fall.” Mulan intervened seriously. She gave Hook a once over before asking. “Did _he_ hurt you?”  


“Do you have the compass?” Aurora interjected.  


Hook’s breath caught in his chest as Emma looked at him from within Snow’s embrace. This was it. She had the compass, if she wanted she could tell them to tie him up and leave him here. By the way her eyes he could tell the same thoughts had crossed her mind.  


“I have it.” She answered quietly  


Aurora squealed in delight just as Mulan smiled triumphantly.  


“We’re going home,” she whispered before adding, “and Hook’s coming with us.”  


Hook released the breath he’s been holding and hoped his relief didn’t show on his face. Aurora and Mulan stopped their celebration and looked at Emma skeptically. Emma felt soft hand cradling her face and looked at her mother’s eyes.  


“Are you sure?” Snow asked her.  


Emma looked at Hook’s hopeful expression one more time before murmuring.  


“ _Yes._ ”  


And if the smile the pirate bestowed upon her made her heart leap a little she ignored it.


End file.
